Many temperature sensors require levers or actuating rods, bearings, adjustment links and/or pivots and seals all of which are expensive and subject to wear or malfunction. A sensor that could produce a pressure signal proportional to temperature that would be simple, reliable and light in weight and avoid the complications of such mechanical elements as links, pivots and the like is a desirable device that could serve as a pressure transducer, for example, in a fuel control system.
The present invention is in some respects an improvement on the copending application of Lawsing Ser. No. 97,584 filed Nov. 26, 1979 having the same assignee as the present application.